


Sam and Max fusion(I didn't have a title prepared)

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [5]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Confusion, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Out of Character, Sharing a Body, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: So..late night thinking..I made this since I couldn't sleep well,I'm going to pass out tomorrow. Anyways summery:Sam and Max were at the beach playing music when a song that both of them knew from a night at that middle school prom that they danced to. So they dance to it like they did that night,but something different happens
Relationships: Abraham Lincoln/Sybil Pandemik, Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sam and Max fusion(I didn't have a title prepared)

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr for the idea..

The dog and rabbit duo sat in the sand watching the tides move and talking about things that nobody besides themselves would understand

"hey Sam?" "Yeah pal?" The rabbit sat up from the ground,"If there was a child in front of you..what would you do?" "find it's parents." "I would just kill it."

"Like usual." "You know me too well." "Of course I do,we've been together for so long I can guess what your thinking." Max looked at him,"Really? What am I thinking about?" Sam though for a moment

"what the heck is on the radio." "wow..that's pretty cool! I mean,how is that possible?" Sam shrugged,"What the heck IS on the radio? Change the channel Sam."

The dog changed it,the music was country

"CHANGE IT." The dog changed it,the music was a bunch of dancing music,"Woah! Didn't they play this list at that prom back in middle school?" Sam listened remembering the sound

"yeah! It is,I didn't know that they played it anymore." "Remember when we went to that instead of being at Stinky's diner? Man,It was like so boring!" Max said,"yeah! I remember just staying near the punch bowel." The two talked about that night and how it was very boring.

The conversation went on as the music played the two never took notice of the songs that were playing until a certain song played,"Wait..is this.." Sam paused hearing the first note play

"It is! That cheesy song we danced to!" Max jumped up and started to spin around,"Wow..You still like it?" "Yeah! It's so cheesy but catchy! Come on,let's dance!!" Sam shrugged and stood up,Max grabbed his hand spinning him around along with himself.

The rabbit continued to dance as the music went on with it's upbeat melody,Sam picked up Max and twirled him around

"wee!!" The music took a turn to a soft tune,"aww..what happened?" Max was disappointed,"I remember us dancing to this,wanna dance still?" Sam asked. The rabbit grabbed his hand being twirled around slowly as the song grew softer

Sam's hand grabbed the rabbit's hip putting the other on his shoulder as Max tried to place his hands somewhere. The two slow danced through the song while the moon shined in the night,it was just like that night at the prom.

But they were a lot shorter so it was easier to dance,the two smiled at each other not really thinking about anything besides the one in front of them. That's when a crab(I thought rocks are cliche)and Max tripped on it falling on Sam making the dog fall down as well.

Laughter soon followed along with a sudden glow that neither one of them noticed.

The figure awoke to see that they were on a beach,"Ah..Sam..what..why am I wearing your coat?" Max asked looking at his body was..white..and brown

"Why do I have white fur?" Sam asked. The figure soon learned that they were made of two other people,"Are you.." "wait..are we.." They stood up seeing that they were in the same body

"holy..Are we.." the figure stumbled about trying to stand straight,"Sam..what's going on?!" "I dunno! What IS going on?!" They started to panic but then realized what's happening,"we're fused!" "What?"

"We're fused Sam! I heard about it in a book,if two people have a great bound then they will fuse together to make a stronger being! I think that's what's happening now! We're a strong being!!" The figure jumped up showing Max's happiness

"This..Is..Amazing! Think of what we can do with this form!" The figure ran around in happiness jumping around the beach as the radio shut off,"We have to show Sybil and Geek!"

The figure was inside a house where three people stood Sybil,her son,and Geek,"Cool huh?!" Sybil was in outer amazement while Geek was confused

"This is..Amazing!! How are..How are you two able to fuse?! I never seen anything like this before!" The woman said grabbing the face of the dog/bunny hybrid.

It had long ears in a downward motion but was on the back,it also had brown white fur a brown path on the left eye,and had Sam's jacket and hat

"I..don't believe this.." Geek said walking up looking at them,"What were you two doing?" "We were dancing!"

"Then is sorta happened..somehow.." Geek was even more confused,"um..who's talking?" "I am!" "I am." Geek scratched her hair,"I still don't get it.."

"Sam..Max..Samax,This is a event that hasn't been seen for..YEARS! You..Oh my goddd!!! This is..Robert! Get your father on the phone!" The boy nodded and walked over to the house phone dialing the number

"Samax..I like it!" "Yeah..that's great..now please figure out how to unfuse yourselves." "But we like it! I feel strong and capable of anything!" "Yeah,but that can be used against you. Fusion is a powerful thing,if it's used for something bad then it can be unstoppable!" Geek yelled throwing Sybil off her thought

"But we're good people,We won't use it for bad!" "I know..but..if something bad happens when your fused..then..then..the form will be corrupted..and you won't be able to unfuse then.." The room fell silent

"Don't worry. We'll be fine,if something bad does happen..we'll unfuse." Samax said smiling at their daughter,"I just..don't want anything bad to happen to you two..your the only family I have.."

The dog/rabbit hybrid lifted her face as tears fell down,"We'll be ok..don't worry." Geek hugged them sniffling.

The hybrid ran around the streets towards Bosco's Inconvenient store,"Hey Bosco!" The man looked up and saw someone he didn't know,"um..can I help you?"

"Yes..do you have any..Rat's with headphone toys?" "No.." "Do you have any..Laser proof shirts?" "N..No.." "Do you-" "Are..you going to buy something or what?" "Same old Bosco..Anyways,we'll be back later when we're unfused."

They said closing the door,Bosco looked at them as they walked towards the left towards the cafe,"Who..was that?"

Samax walked into the diner as it was about to close,"Sorry,we're-" Girl Stinky looked up from her phone to see a person she never saw before,"We'd..I mean..I would like to order 2 milkshakes."

GS looked behind her at her grandpa,"um..gramps. Two milkshakes for this..'person'." She said,"I thought the sign said we're closed! Tell them to bugger-" The man said before seeing the hybrid fully,"Woah..I mean. Coming right up." He said getting started,"so..how often do you come around here?"

"More often then you think." Two milkshakes were made and given to them,"um..that would be..1:59..sir?" GS said,the figure took out that much plus and added 10,"Thank you. Have a nice night." They left leaving the two in awe,"He's cool.." GS looked as they walked away.

"So how was it?" Geek asked as they walked into the office,"Not bad,they were confused on who we were though." "I bet they were." Samax handed her a milkshake along with a straw

"Thank you." She said taking a sip. Samax sat down drinking a bit of theirs,that's when something strange happened,"Did..that..go..to..you?" "I think so..did it go to you?" "Yeah.." Geek looked over confused,"What's wrong?"

"It's just..never mind.." The figure sat in a chair drinking still questioning a lot of things,first time..it can be pretty rough.

That night,The two stayed the way they were. The figure had trouble trying to get comfortable but was able to somehow,they started to drift off into some form of sleep.

_Darkness was surrounding them. Sam saw Max on the left of him and Max saw Sam on the right of him. They noticed a glass between them and was stopping them from going towards each other._

_Max was the first to try and break out but he was shocked instead causing him to be thrown against the wall,Sam yelled for him and ran towards the glass but the same happened to him. Everything didn't make sense,they could see each other..but couldn't get to each other_

_"What's going on?!" Sam yelled getting back up,"I don't know,I'm scared..." Max said shacking as he stood up,Sam looked around trying to find an exit. Max started to look around his room for an exit as well. Nothing came up._

_Sam slammed his body into the wall trying to break it,That's when Max noticed black coming out the white room,"Sam..stop.." "Huh?" That's when he noticed the cracks_

_"What's going on?" Max asked still trying to think but it was hurting. Sam sighed sitting down thinking calmly,that's when something popped into his mind,"Maybe this is a dream..we're still fused right?"_

_"Yeah." "This is our minds connected! The glass is our minds!" Sam announced,"Then.." Max thought of something but it didn't come,"Nope. Can't be our minds. I should be able to make anything happen."_

_"Not like a dream dream. Like we're stuck in Samax's mind. This is their mind!"_

_"Since when were you a smartass?" Max asked leaning against the wall,"How can we wake up then?"_

_"I dunno yet..just let me-" That's when something started to move around. The two looked at each other and that was the last thing they saw before it all crumbled._

Samax woke to see that they were in the room,they started to glow,"What..What was..that?!" "Stay calm..It'll be fine!" The glowing stopped but something didn't stop. The questions,the fusion had a lot to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending makes no sense. Let me explain.
> 
> Fusion is when two or more combine to make a stronger being. They can fuse and be stable. But they need to learn how to control their body..mentally. If they can't do that mentally then the form could break and the outcome is worse then the unstable. If not mentally stable..the form will break..and kill the ones who made it


End file.
